


Forever Angels

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace 32 años, Castiel visitó a Dean Winchester por primera vez para conocer al bebé que en un futuro cambiaría su destino y el de todo el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Angels

 

 **Título:** Forever Angel

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Estado:** terminado

 **Número de palabras:** 677

 **Pairing:** miniDean, Castiel

 **Rating:** PG

**Sin betear**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla bla…

 **Dedicado:** para lea_asun1 porque es tu cumple y fuiste una de las primeras personas a las que conocí en el Lj. Espero que sigas estando mucho más por aquí. ¡¡Besorros y feliz cumple!!

 

 

[Sometimes it seems that you're dancing with the devil…](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JezYqLwRBWE&feature=related)

 

 

12 de Octubre de 1979. Lawrence, Kansas.

 

                Dean Winchester descansaba en su cunita ajeno a lo que sucedía en el piso de abajo. Mary y John Winchester, sus padres, peleaban tontamente por un gato callejero que se les había colado en casa y no había forma de echarle de allí. El animal no quería irse y los había traído de cabeza gran parte de la noche. A Mary le preocupaba que ese animal sucio y posiblemente sarnoso le pegara algo a su hijo.

                De la forma más tonta le tendieron una trampa y el animal acabó saliendo a la calle, y antes de desaparecer en la noche volvió la cabeza y los miró como diciendo <i>volveré</i>. A Mary eso le dio mala espina y corrió arriba para entrar en la habitación del bebé y comprobar que estaba bien. Y lo estaba. Dean, tapadito con las mantas, sonrió cuando vio a su madre aparecer a un lado de la cunita.

                - Eres un campeón –Mary le acarició la cabecita y el bebé pareció parpadear lentamente hasta ir quedándose dormido poco a poco-. Descansa cariño –le dio un suave beso en la mejilla -, los ángeles velarán por ti.

                - ¿Está bien? –John estaba parado en la puerta del cuarto del bebé, hablando en un murmullo por si estaba dormido para no despertarle.

                Mary se volvió hacia su marido y sonrió.

                - Sí. Ve a la cama, yo voy enseguida.

                John asintió y salió con el mismo sigilo que había entrado. Mary se volvió de nuevo hacia la cunita para comprobar que realmente su niño se había dormido. Se incorporó y comprobó que la ventana estaba bien cerrada. En la cómoda, la figurita del ángel estaba movida. La puso de nuevo derecha mirando hacia la cuna y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta medio abierta.

 

                Apenas han pasado veinte minutos cuando en medio de la habitación se materializa una sombra oscura y fea. Dean se despierta en el acto y hace un ligero sonido de queja. La sombra levanta un brazo y lo hace callar sin tocarle siquiera. Los ojos de Dean se llenan de lágrimas. No entiende qué pasa. Su mamá no está cerca y esa sombra le da miedo. Poco a poco esa nube negra se va haciendo más sólida hasta formar un cuerpo casi real.

                Sin vacilar se termina de acercar a la cuna y mete la mano para ponerla sobre la frente del pequeño Dean que lo mira con esos ojos grandes y verdes cargados de lágrimas. La piel y la cara del pequeño comienzan a palidecerse, perdiendo el brillo y la salud de la que gozaba apenas unos segundos atrás. Los labios comienzan a ponérsele morados y la mirada se le va apagando. Cuando parece que no hay más futuro para el pequeño Dean Winchester, una luz brillante y bonita aparece justo detrás de la sombra. Ésta no tiene tiempo de darse completamente la vuelta cuando de pronto nota como si fueran dos dedos en su propia frente y le llega una voz a los oídos que no sabe muy bien de dónde sale.

                - Ya te has llevado a demasiados niños esta vez y ciertamente no te vas a llevar a este –aprieta ligeramente los dos dedos sobre la frente de la oscuridad y ésta desaparece con un simple “plof” en el aire.

                La pequeña luz, brillante como una luciérnaga, se acerca a la cuna para comprobar que Dean está bien. El pequeño mira embelesado. Balbucea ligeramente y saca una manita de debajo de la manta para intentar alcanzar eso que brilla tanto.

                La luz parpadea, como sonriendo tímidamente.  Mete la manita de Dean de nuevo bajo las mantas y se aleja un poco para mirarle desde lejos.

                - Aún no Dean, pero pronto. Te lo prometo.

 

FIN


End file.
